Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker/VicGeorge2K9/Part 17
This part will take you through finding the Triforce Charts. Triforce Charts Outside the Wind Temple, one of the fish people talks to the King of Red Lions, saying that the Forsaken Fortress is now so quiet that one can hear dead leaves falling on its cold cracked floor. Somehow the news seems so unsettling to the King, which makes the fish man wonder why he even bothered telling the news to him. Then Link emerges, and the King of Red Lions tells the boy that Ganondorf has not shown himself above the seas since Valoo unleashed his fiery wrath upon him, and not a creature stirs at his base of operations. He cannot imagine how it is possible, and yet he cannot shake the foreboding feeling he has about Princess Zelda. He tells Link that his next goal is to find all the Triforce Shards so he can return to Hyrule Castle. In order to find them, though, we're going to have to find the Triforce Charts that reveal the locations of the shards. By now you should have already gotten from Tingle the IN-Credible Chart, which will reveal to you all the possible locations of the Triforce Charts. If you haven't, then you need to go to Windfall Island and release him first. Anyway, the chart on the right will show all the known Triforce Chart locations listed on the Great Sea Chart, as marked out by the following numbers (except for Number 4, which is the location for the Ghost Ship Chart). |} You can get these charts in any order you desire. However, while you're getting them, you might want to take advantage of this time to find islands and places on the Great Sea where you can get upgrades on your bombs, arrows, and magic, plus to get a bigger purse to carry more rupees with since once you get the Triforce Charts you're going to need a lot of money to pay Tingle to decipher them. You may also want to find Pieces of Heart in order to create more Heart Containers to fill up your health meter. 1. Islet of Steel Here there is an entrance that's guarded by a cannon ship you need to blast out of the way in order to enter. Once inside, go up the steps to the Wind Mark and play the Wind's Requiem in order to make a treasure chest appear that contains a Triforce Chart. 2. Private Oasis Here you need to have gotten the Cabana Deed from Mrs. Marie by giving her 20 Joy Pendants. (If you don't have that many yet, go find some Bokoblins to slay and take them from. You can also get the Hero's Charm if you get 40 Joy Pendants and give them to her.) Once you arrive, go up to the door of the house and present the "butler" with the Cabana Deed, and he'll let you enter. Once inside, use the Grappling Hook on the hook that's hanging on the ceiling to pull on it as we swing forward. The fire in the fireplace will now go out, revealing a secret hole to drop down through. Down the hole there are secret passageways and crawlspaces we need to travel through, which includes rats and ReDeads, in order to reach a room with the Wind Mark on the floor. When you reach that room, play the Wind's Requiem, and a treasure chest will appear that contains a Triforce Chart. 3. Bird's Peak Rock Here we need to use a Hyoi Pear in order to attract a seagull that we can use to hit some crystal switches in order to open a Secret Cave entrance. However, the skies around the rock spires are teeming with Kargarocs, so you may want to hit as many as you can with the arrows to make flying a seagull around the switches less troublesome. Inside the Secret Cave, there is a Wind Mark on the ground that you need to stand on and play the Wind's Requiem to make a treasure chest appear which contains a Triforce Chart. 4. The Great Sea This Triforce Chart is the most elusive to get because it is on board a Ghost Ship, which only appears at night and at varying locations depending on the current phase of the moon. (Yes, the moon over the Great Sea does go through lunar cycles like our moon!) In order to track down where it might appear, though, we're going to need to get a Ghost Sea Chart which is on Diamond Steppe Island. Without the chart, the ship will simply disappear if we get close to it. Another thing we're going to need is a song to play in order to control the phases of the moon, so go back to Windfall Island and, near the gravestone on the ledge, you'll see a dark-skinned man wearing an disco-style jumpsuit dancing around. He'll show you a new song that you can play through his dance moves, so get out your Wind Waker and follow his movements. You've just learned the Song of Passing, and every time you play it, day will turn to night and vice versa. The following is a chart and list of all the locations that the Ghost Ship will appear, according to the corresponding lunar phases: |} # Five-Star Isles (Waxing crescent) # Star Belt Archipelago (First quarter) # Greatfish Island (Waxing gibbous) # Crescent Moon Island (Full moon) # Diamond Steppe Island (Waning gibbous) # Bomb Island (Last quarter) # Spectacle Island (Waning crescent) With these two items on hand, go to any of those locations and wait for the right phase of the moon to appear. When it does, start sailing to find the Ghost Ship. You'll see that you're getting close to it when you see little blue lights outlining the translucent appearance of a ship. Just simply sail into it and you'll be inside. In the first room that you appear in, drop down and fight a Wizzrobe and some Poes to make a ladder drop down. Climb up the ladder and go through the other door to enter a small room where you'll find a treasure chest that contains the Triforce Chart. 5. Needle Rock Isle Go to the northwest of the island where there are some cannon ships sailing around and blast the golden one until it sinks, leaving behind a ring of light where we can use the Grappling Hook crane to fish for a treasure chest. Inside that chest is a Triforce Chart. 6. Outset Island Go to the top of the hill where the bridge is out, set your wind direction to west, and then use a Deku Leaf to fly down, going to the right of the forest entrance until you get to a ledge with a big headstone on it for you to lift out of the way, revealing a hole to go down. At the bottom of the hole is the entrance to a 50-floor battle dungeon called the Savage Labyrinth, which is basically nothing but battles in order to open another floor for you to drop down into. Every ten floors you'll get a chance to rest and recoup your health before proceeding onward. Fortunately, you only need to go to Floor 31, where there's a Wind Mark for you to play the Wind's Requiem on in order to make a treasure chest containing the Triforce Chart appear. If you make it all the way to Floor 51, you'll get a Piece of Heart. 7. Stone Watcher Island Climb up to the plateau of the island where there's a big headstone and just pick it up and throw it away. Go down the hole, and here we have a battle dungeon where in one room we have small Armoses, in another some Moblins, in a third some Wizzrobes, and in a fourth some Bokoblins. With each battle room completed, a torch will light up above its door. The final fight in the outside arena will be with some Darknuts. Once that battle is over, the metal bars in front of a door with the sun over it will be raised up. Go into that room, stand on the Wind Mark, and play the Wind's Requiem. A treasure chest will appear that contains the Triforce Chart. 8. Overlook Island Here there's a series of islands that we're going to need to Hookshot our way across to get to the highest island so that we can drop down a hole one plateau lower. At the bottom of the hole is a battle dungeon with four rooms: one room has large Armoses, another has Stalfoses, a third has Keese and the sticker bugs, and a fourth has Bokoblins in jars. Each room completed has a torch lit up above its door. The final battle outside the rooms are with some Darknuts. When that one is done, the metal bars across the door with the sun above it will be raised. Go into that room, stand on the Wind Mark, and play the Wind's Requiem. A treasure chest will appear that contains the Triforce Chart. NEXT: Finding the Triforce Shards. Category:Walkthroughs